


Cat love

by sweetlyloudtimetraveler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Were-Creatures, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlyloudtimetraveler/pseuds/sweetlyloudtimetraveler
Summary: When you can't hold it in anymore the only way out is the truth.





	1. Young

Kent fell in love with David when he was 9 and he tried every day to find a reason not to but David was perfect the only problem was that David was his brother, and unlike human kids Kent being a siberian tiger shifter knows what incest is because in paranormal society there were some species who accepted it but in his species it wasn’t really talked about, like it didn’t exist especially in such a small city like Schulenburg, Texas.  
So he knew it wasn’t even an option but he couldn’t stop loving David, so he kept it inside and never talked about it... until his 12 birthday, Kent was ready to have his first change and so was David; David was 5 months older than him as their shifter pregnancy like the siberian tiger in the wild only lasted 3,5 months. But when they knew they were ready for their first change it was weird because David should have changed already but he didn’t and then we begin the change in the same day it was kind of weird but no one thought anything of it. So I was laid on my bed waiting for it to happen and looking at David in his bed as he too was looking at me.  
One minute we were looking at each other and in the other we were siberian tiger and we still looked for the other.  
We both got up and onto the floor then we sniffed and I smelled this wonderful smell it was like milk-chocolate and it was coming from David and then we changed back.  
We were sitting on the floor speechless until David asked   
“Did you smell that?”  
And I answered   
“Yes; what is it?” - Waiting for his answer I couldn't stop looking at his mouth.  
“I think you’re an omega Kent” _ David said and blushed and continued _ “And I’m an alpha.”  
“Really, that’s awesome” _ I said still not understanding why he was blushing.  
He put his finger on his lips telling me to stay silent and then he stayed quiet a few seconds trying to hear something when he was certain we were alone in the house he crawled to me and whispered in my ear   
“I think you’re my mate.”  
And then he sat on his foot looking at me. I was sure I wasn’t breathing anymore and I looked at his face to see if he was lying I could always tell when he was lying and when I saw that he was being serious I started to hyperventilate, when I thought I was going to pass out David leaned in and gave me a light kiss on my lips which yes stopped me from passing out but I didn’t know what to do after I just stared at him.  
When I felt a little bit better I leaned into my bed and asked him what I wanted to know.   
“How can you be certain?”  
“I can’t until we mate, and we can’t do that  
“Why?”  
“Because it changes our sent and everyone would know we mated”  
“I thought you were ashamed of me”  
“I would never be ashamed of you, I’m scared for us, of how are we gonna live the next 6 years without mating is what worries me.”  
“We are gonna have to be very careful aren’t we?”  
“Yes, it’s the only way.”  
“Okay. But what do mates do?”  
David blushed so hard I thought he wasn’t breathing but when I leaned in he grabbed my face and kissed me it wasn’t very good in the beginning but as we continued both of us learned how to do it better. And then we heard the front door closing, we jumped so fast that both of us bumped our beds, and then we laughed.  
A few minutes later our mother came into our room sniffed and smiled saying _ “Both of you changed?”  
And smiling we said yes and changed again.  
When she left the room we changed back and got up, had a brief look at each other and got our clothes on. We waited for a few days to be alone, to talk about what we were gonna do, and the time felt like was never going to past.  
When two weeks were past we were having a hard time not touching each other, it was getting hard and we were getting out of hope and then mom had to cover for a coworker in the hospital in the night shift.  
It was like Christmas we were so happy and excited, but we were also clueless, we had no idea what we could do so we kissed for a few minutes and then we laid down on my bed David on top of me and we rubbed off until we came and for a few years we did that whenever we had the chance so our cats wouldn’t go crazy and that was just fine.  
But you know when time passes you learn new things and when you have someone to share them with the only thing you wish is to do so. But you can’t, on the account that you’re 13 and if you mate you will have no home or way to live so we lived like that and we got through each day.

When we were 15 we learned how to give blowjobs so we started doing that, to be honest I don’t really know how we hadn’t scraped our skin yet, we scrubbed so hard, I mean we are a family of Siberian tigers we have awesome sense of smell so we had to scrub very hard everytime we did anything until we couldn’t smell the other on our own body’s, because leaving the bedroom smelling like each other would be just like mating in the eyes of the paranormal society.  
We had already lived like that for 3 years and life only keeps getting harder and harder I mean we found out we were mates at 12 and had been successfully hiding it from everyone for three years, but we were teenagers it’s very hard to have self control at 15 and ressisting to bite my mate and make it final. But if we were to be honest we really couldn’t mate yet, first because we were underage and second because we had no job so we had nowhere to live when we were put out of the house, and make no mistake we would be put out of the house.  
So we had to be fine with that life but one day we made a pact that we would get a job in any fast food chain restaurant that paid minimum wage and get the money together to be ready to leave when it was time and when we weren’t working and were alone at home we used our time to love each other as much as we could and do everything that we could do without mating like blowjobs, hand jobs and a lot of grinding.


	2. Time for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally free

We both were 18 now and ready to move so we got everything we had together and got our own house in San Antonio, and we moved there.  
Now that we could mate we didn’t really know what to do, I mean we knew the basics but we never talked about it before because we were to young to know how to control ourselves, so we decided that porn was the way to learn, we weren’t used to watching porn because it always escalated so we stopped doing it, but now it was going to help us. We jerked of so many time our hands actually hurt.  
After watching some more realistic porn we found a sex shop closest to our house so we went there and bought a lot of lube and some toys for us, no we didn’t buy condoms we didn’t need that because we were shifters we had an accelerated immune system which was what made us heal so fast, making us unable to get or pass any diseases and live so much longer than humans.  
That night we were ready and confident we could do this so we got into bed and started kissing it quickly escalated, we started to grope and grind and then David went down on me and started to suck me while he fingered my hole he started with one as i’d never been penetrated before and used a lot of lube in a few minutes I had relaxed enough to be able to take another one and I took it with pleasure after some time I could take another one and he had three fingers inside me when he saw that he could fit he took out his fingers and lathered his cock with lube and I could feel his cock touching my hole we felt better to have our first time facing each other so I put my mind to relaxing so I wouldn’t get hurt, David pushed lightly on my hole and I could feel him going through my sphincter and I moaned saying:  
“David, harder I’m not made of glass.” _ and so he did pushed harder and I laced my legs around his waist to pull him to me and then I felt him bottom out saying:  
“Kent you feel so good, I don’t ever want to get out.” _ and he started to move, it felt so good I never wanted it to end but I knew that it would have to end for us to mate, when I felt that I couldn’t hold it anymore I looked up at David and said  
“ I’m almost coming” _ and he responded _ “Me to, I need to bite you, are you ready?”  
“Yes I’m ready, bite me.”  
When I felt I was ready to come I lifted my body from the bed and held onto his neck and turned my head. While I came, David bit me and drank a little of my blood giving me another orgasm I was coming out of my glow when I felt David coming and I tapped him to detache and I bit him as he came.  
After we mated we felt the freedom of being recognized as mates, sometimes when we went out to dinner or to go to work we would met another paranormal and see the acceptance in their faces and yes it came from them not knowing we were brothers, but that to, made us feel free.  
On our first week in San Antonio David had started working in a gym being a personal trainer which was good for him as being a alpha made him very demanding and he really liked to give orders, and I was working as a clerk in a supermarket and it really suited me, being a omega I was very happy to help others with their needs.  
We had sex frequently and vigorously everyday after work, a month after our mating I started to have some serious morning sickness like everyday before work and I thought nothing of it I mean what was I to think I was a gay man it could only be something I ate.  
After one more weak of it I started to doubt my first impression that it could only be one thing I mean I wasn’t eating the same thing everyday and I still kept puking every morning.  
We were going to work one morning because luckily we worked close to each other and an old lady that smelled like a ferret and was passing us just said.  
“Congratulations.” - we then asked surprised.  
“What for?” _ she looked exasperated by us and beckoned us to a corner of the street  
and said - “do you really not know?”  
“We really don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh, little omega then I’m happy to inform you that you’re pregnant.”  
“What? are you joking?”  
“Not really, this used to be my specialty when I was younger I helped lots of gay couples to figure out if they were pregnant because the stick thing doesn't really work for male pregnancy which only occur with paranormals particularly shifters.”  
“You’re serious?” - I asked feeling a little light headed almost fainting.  
“As serious as can be, your parents never told you that you could get pregnant?”  
“Not really, they are really stuck in the past if they even knew it was possible they probably buried it deep inside.”  
“ Oh, poor child i’m sorry that you never knew it was possible and that you don’t know how this works, say what i’m going to refer you to my substitute she is really good and you are going to need a doctor when this baby comes if it gets stuck you two can’t be alone all by your loneself’s.”  
“ Thank you miss…”  
“Oh, I’m sorry my name is Kelly Johnson.” _ then she extended her hand holding a piece of paper and gave it to us saying _ “This is the new doctors card you can call the office and make the appointment, is a shifter clinic but on the outside it’s an animal clinic.  
Seeing that I felt like fainting David extended his hand and tanked her to express his gratitude.  
“We are very thankful for your help, I don’t know what we would have done if we hadn’t met you.”  
“Oh, honey it’s nothing i’ve done this all my life, what’s one more time.  
“Goodbye miss.” - I whispered still feeling weak.  
“Goodbye honey, see ya soon.  
We both kept going on our way to work and had a very robotic work day, like we were in remote control, until we got home, when we got into bed it was like brainstorming only it was inside we weren’t talking just frowning at each other. And the when David decided it was time we started to talk. And David said:  
“Do you think it’s truth?”  
“I do, I mean, I have been sick for two weeks and kept saying it was food poisoning but to be honest we both knew that wasn’t truth, I mean we are shifters we can’t get sick how could I have food poisoning if I can’t get sick, I just didn’t have another explanation.”  
“You’re gonna have to resign, you know that right?”  
“Of course I do, it could be twins, or more, I can’t go into work with a twin belly.”  
“Okay so tomorrow we are going to make our appointment at this clinic and after that we can decide when you should resign.”  
“Thank you, I love you David.”  
“I love you too.”  
The next morning we had to start planing, we woke up early and called the clinic to make our appointment to the next week and then I had to call the supermarket that I had been working at and resign it took sometime for them to send me the email address to HR and then I was able to send my resignation to them. After that David had to go to work so I stayed alone at home, around 01:00 PM the HR called me back and I finished the process to resign and got of the phone.  
When David came back home we started to plan, we talked about moving, about a car (a cheap car.) and about the baby.  
The next day was a saturday and David had the day of, so we went out, we still had our money that we had got together through the years so we could buy a cheap car so we took the bus and went to a used car salesman on the other side of town and bought a car the cheapest four doors car we could get and went back home on it.  
On the way home we bought a car seat and put it on the trunk of the car and then when we got home we got it inside as inconspicuous as possible and then we got dinner ready ‘cause thankfully I wasn’t getting nauseous anymore so I was eating like there was no tomorrow.  
We started to look for a new place to rent and after a couple days we found a good place a cheap house in the Canyon Lake suburbs and it wasn't in it’s best condition so thankfully the payments would be monthly, but we could get it ready in time for the baby.  
When the appointment day came we were apprehensive for what we would find out, David took the day out from his job and we went to the clinic when we got into the clinic it was just like the lady had said it looked like an animal clinic so we got in and there were a few paranormal people in there and some humans so we went to the receptionist desk and said in a low voice  
“We have an appointment ,miss.” - and she asked.  
“Names?”  
“Kent and David Harimau.” -she then looked at the screen and typed for a minute and then looked up.  
“Dr. Ella Flint is waiting for you” - she said pointing to the left - “right through the first door.”  
And we went were she pointed us, going into the room we were impressed with the hospital like feel to the room it had all the things a hospital needed for an emergency surgery which gave us some confidence in this doctor. And then she came into the room and we introduced ourselves to her as we were we couldn’t lie to her it could risk our baby’s life.  
“Dr. Flint, I’m Kent Harimau and this is David Harimau.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet both of your acquaintances”  
“Dr. Flint we have to be honest with you, we are brothers and we don’t know anything about male pregnancy, we only came here because we meet Ms.Johnson on the street and she informed us of our status and gave us your contact.”  
“It’s ok, this is a common occurrence here, that’s why many of our kind come to the city, shifters often find their mates in the pack and sometimes that’s family and so they have to come to the city knowing nothing about their own nature, and that is something that puts hundreds of lives at risk every year so Ms. Johnson has done this since she retired she goes around and when she smells a pregnant omega shifter she congratulates then to see if they are aware of their pregnancy and if not warn them of what’s to come.”  
“We are very thankful to her we had no idea this was even possible.”  
“That’s what put many of these omegas lifes at risk, they don’t even know what’s happening, and it’s only omegas so it’s not that hard to know who to tell.”  
“Well let’s see him then.”  
“Let’s.”  
So she led me to the bed and I laid down on it and she lifted my shirt and squirted a bit of gel on it and turned the ultrasound machine on and then she put the wand on top of the cold gel and slided it over my lower belly close to my crotch and at first there were just a lot of dots on the screen, and I thought it was all a lie, and then a little sack appeared on the screen and she stopped moving the wand and pulled the screen closer to us, then she pointed to the little sack and said:  
“Here is your baby, not the sack the three inch form inside it that’s his body.”  
Me and David looked at eachother and beamed like mad man and David said to the doctor:  
“We have everything in place to be ready for the baby, we just needed confirmation that there was a baby to get ready for.”  
“There is definitely a baby it looks to be about a month and a week, you do know that in your species the pregnancy only lasts 3,5 months right?”  
“Yes we do know that.”  
“That means that in human terms your baby is three months old, as the time passes his growth will decelerate, but only when he reaches the third month.”  
“Ok, that means we have time to get a few things, Dr., I’m very ashamed to ask this but I really don’t know, will I produce milk or do I have to buy it?”  
“You will produce a small percentage but not a lot, you’ll still have to buy some formula, you should have about a box ready when he arrives it’ll last three weeks.Oh, and you should make an appointment to come back next month so I can estimate your delivery date, and when the baby is born we have a contact with the registry to have him registered on both your names.”  
“Thank you doctor, we are very happy with this news and we will be back next month for the appointment.”  
“I’m very happy for that to be so, many parents are not so.”  
“What happens then?”  
“We have a paranormal orphanage on the building in the back of this one, if the parents decide they won’t or can’t care for the child we take care of them until someone decides to adopt them.”  
“So how do you announce them to potential parents?”  
“If a parent miscarriage for a reason that keeps them from trying again or they just want to adopt then I take them there.”  
“Maybe we’ll go there someday.”  
“Well, thank you for coming, I’m very happy that you took a chance a came to check many shifters don’t do that.”  
“Goodbye Dr. Flint, and thank you for your help.”  
“It was nothing, you can pay in the front desk.”  
So we did, we got out went to the front desk and paid for our appointment and left, we could smell each others excitement and fear so we looked at each other and I knew we were going to talk about it at home.  
Half an hour later we were home and we sat on our bed to talk and David started:  
“So are you really happy?”  
“Are you serious I’m like ecstatic.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, like now that the morning sickness is over this is gonna be awesome.”  
“I think so too.”  
“I love this, why mom wouldn’t tell me I could get pregnant?”  
“I guess she thought you were straight.”  
“I don’t think so,I think it’s something else, but we can’t do anything about it anymore so it doesn’t matter.”  
“True, what do you wanna do now?”  
“Let’s pack, we have to be ready to move when the house is in our name.”  
“Ok we can do that but we don’t have much to pack and we still have the boxes so we don’t even need to leave the house, so what are we gonna do after that?”  
“We can find something else to do after that” - I gave him a once over and licked my lips.  
“Packing with a hard on, nice.” - I giggled softly.  
We started packing and two hours later we were done the only thing in our room that wasn’t packed was our bed and the necessities.  
I dropped onto the bed and looked at David and I saw he was looking back at me and then David started to come towards me and I could smell his arousal and I started to get hard looking at him, he started to take his shirt of as I unbuckled my belt lowering my pants and he was at the foot of the bed naked looking down at me while I appreciated his body and took of my shirt, when he laid on top of me and kissed me I savored the moment and grabbed his ass pulling him to me when he lifted his face he rolled to the bed and put his hand in the necessaire on top of the bedside table and grabbed the lube and got some on his hand and put it back on the table, he then spread it on his hand and reached between our bodies and lubed our cocks and then he leaned in one arm and reached between my legs and rubbed over my hole and I felt his finger enter me and start to stretch me pushing it further in and rubbing my inner walls, in a few minutes he was getting another finger in and not long after another one, when he felt I was ready he got on top of me and entered me and started pounding into me he lowered his body kissing me as he fucked me and I held firmly to him and said:  
“Harder.” - he looked down at me smiling.  
“You want it harder?” - I smiled back at him and said.  
“Yes, I want it much harder.”  
So he pounded into me with all his might until my body was sliding up the bed, and I felt the tingle that told me I was going to come soon so I told him.  
“I’m coming.”  
“Me too” - so David started pumping me and when I came he was right behind me as we came together.  
Three days later the house was in our name after we gave them an entry payment and we were ready to move, it didn’t take long for us to move with how little we had we were finished in the same day.  
With the move David’s work place was closer to home and so it was easier to come home in case of an emergency, in the next two months and a half I grew, ate, went to my appointments, and had lots of sex.  
On my last week of pregnancy every day felt like I was gonna pop so I mostly stayed on the bed and ate and when wednesday came along I started to feel the contractions and called Dr.Flint and she said that I was to come in when the contractions were 10 minutes apart, so as right now they were 30 minutes apart I waited for David to come back home and then we waited for the intervals to get smaller when the counting got to 10 David had already got everything in the car, the car seat in the trunk with the baby bag and a change of clothes for me, and we were ready to go when the contractions started to be 10 minutes apart.  
We got in the car and David covered me with a blanket in case we were stopped by the police, how do you explain a pregnant male, you don’t.  
In thirty minutes we were at the clinic, it was 11PM and the streat was completely empty so we got out of the car, I was still inside the blanket in case anyone passed us and knocked on the door, which was promptly opened and we got in inside the contractions started to get closer together and we rushed it to the room to find Dr. Flint ready for any emergency, she had already explained to us that I would develop a birth canal that was linked to the rectum when the contractions started so the apparatus was just in case something went wrong so thinking about that as a positive I got into the hospital garment and got on the bet and put my legs on the leg rests, as soon as I did so Dr. Flint said:  
“We are almost ready, the pouch just burst now the chanel is lubricated.”  
“Good, is he the right way down?”  
“Yes Kent, his head is on the way out, I’ll need you to push.” - she made a pause and then said - “Now.”  
And so I pushed with all my strength and I could feel the baby coming out it hurt so much I tried to hold the screams but I couldn’t so I screamed and screamed until he was fully out and she cut the cord, when she put him on my chest I was calm again and could think properly so I looked at my brother and asked:  
“What do you want to name him?”  
“Alex?”  
“I like Alex is a good name, strong name, ok Alex it is.” - so Dr. Flint said  
“Congratulations on your son he doesn’t seem to need any postpartum care his airway was already cleaned and he is breathing well I think he could even go home today, maybe even you to Kent you seem to be healing already and it looks like you’ll be good as new in an hour or so.”  
“Thank you doctor.”  
David left the room with the doctor and the baby and the nurse cleaned me, in an hour I was completely healed and I was ready to get up of the bed so I did and took a shower in the next room, in a few minutes the nurse was able to take me to the room David sat feeding Alex from a bottle from our baby bag, when I approached him he looked up and smiled with me looking down at the baby, when we came down from our little cloud and the doctor came to the room announcing:  
“It’s time to register the baby.”  
“And were would we do that?”  
“This registry on the city register office, we have a man inside and he helps us when we need him, I made an appointment for you two tomorrow morning as it’s his shift and I thought you would have given birth by then.”  
When we got to the registry accompanied by the good doctor we meet with a Mr. Daniel Franco and he guided us thru the birth certificate, as to me and David being brothers Alex would have to be registered as having a single parent for we couldn’t register him together so he would be registered as my son and would be David’s nephew and no mother on record, by the end we were exhausted and Dr. Flint was feeding Alex again, we decided to name him Alex David Harimau, so he could have his other father’s name in his birth certificate.  
When we got home we got Alex into his crib next to our bed and went to sleep, we woke up lots of times during the night and fed the baby and changed him, by morning we looked like crap and David went to work after making us some breakfast and then he went to work and I was alone with the baby, in the beginning it was hard but as the months passed by we got used to this routine and life was good, I loved all of it the good and the bad because I had my Alpha with me and with him I would always be safe.  
The only downfall we ever had was when David insisted we tell mother and we fought because I didn’t really want to, and in the end I was found to be wrong as my mother made it her business to be in our lives and help us with the baby and everything else, even when I got pregnant again.


End file.
